Papel no deseado
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Hay desgracias más grandes en el mundo de los vivos, pero revivir atrapada dentro de un espejo se gana la medalla a la desgracia más bizarra de la historia.


Era un día normal comí un desayuno balanceado salí de mi casa y morí.

Era un hecho bilógico de la condición humana morir. También era otro hecho que vivir en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de la ciudad puede acelerar una muerte no deseada. Pero bueno, en mi defensa era conocida por la mayoría de delincuentes y tenía muchos amigos en diferentes bandas. Pero al caso cuando vives siempre al límite entre peleas callejeras clases y alimentación poco sana es normal pensar que algún día moriría pero pensaba que sería por alguna bala perdida y no por esto.

Era un día norma me prepare para ir al instituto comí un desayuno rápido y salí corriendo para no llegar tarde a clases, nunca pensaría en que hoy sería el día en que me refalaría con una nuez golpeándome la cabeza y perdiendo el conocimiento fatalmente.

Debo decirme que fue una muerte muy al azar.

Vacío infinito y no silencioso. Siempre creí que el infierno sería más fuego azufre torturas y diablillos de poca monta picando por todas partes. Pero solo era vacío sin fin y un sonido que realmente ponía la paciencia aprueba y los pelos de puntas. Dios o el diablo sí que tenían un sentido del humor enfermo y ruin.

Un sonido caótico como el sonido de interferencia que hacen las radios al no sintonizar ninguna emisora, constante todo y cada uno de los días, oscuridad y sin la capacidad de cerrar los ojos el constante ruido.

Una melodía rota interferida. _¡Dios porque no para esto!_ ¿no es el infierno donde estaban los gritos? ¡Quiero los gritos!.- _¡HAAAAAAAaaaaaa!-_ oscuridad veo por montones, sin luz, sin paz solo desearía el silencio solo una vez.

Creí que podría resistir.

El vacío no es tan callado como creí la no existencia es mucho peor, ese pitido constante esa sensación de estar atrapada ¿acaso merecía esto? no era una mala persona, por favor solo dame silencio, maldición. La oscuridad se cierra, la oscuridad….

Tan poco espacio, me doy cuenta de que hay tan poco espacio, ¡¿cómo siquiera es esto posible?! ¡Esto es un vacío infinito!

La oscuridad es el día a día nada cambiaba siempre a oscuras eterno, eterna oscuridad inmutable.

Luz….luz.

¿Voces?... oigo voces, ¡esto es genial! al fin los demonios del infierno me sacaran de este lugar.

Dos figuras enormes aparecieron el rostro de una mujer pálida con una extraña forma de vestir como si se tratara de una bailarina de valet con una protuberancia blanca en su frente ¡que es incluso más blanca que su enfermiza piel! El niño por otro lado era normal para todos los estándares humanos algo gordito pero normal. Por alguna razón me parecían familiares ¿acaso los había visto en alguna parte? alguna cábala yo no lo sé.

La mujer pálida empezó hablar de cosas. Y a un creo que me parecen familiares ¿en qué me parecen familiares?.- _muéstranos la distorsión galáctica_ -¿distorsión qué? o vamos ustedes son los demonios, bueno ella. El chico me parece bastate inofensivo ¡vamos sacame de este lugar! enserio esto parece demasiado conocido para mí. Procedió a repetir las palabras cada vez más enfadada exigiendo que mostrara algo que no sabía, luego simplemente el mundo giro.

¡Y la revelación me golpeo como un camión, estaba atrapada dentro de una especie de espejo! creo ¿Eso quiere decir que esto no es el infierno? ¡¿Qué mi**como si quiera era posible?!

Estaba atrapada en el espejo ¡estaba viva!.. Estaba o dios no esto no puede ser mierda real. Como si se tratara de una revelación estancada por el subconsciente cada uno de los recuerdos volvieron a su mente lentamente como armar un rompecabezas se percató de porque este lugar le parecía tan familiar, como el niño le resultaba incómodamente familiar y la mujer pálida todo esto no debería ser real. _Carajo._ Fue lo único que podía pensar mientras procesaba esta nueva información.

Es imposible.

Se sumió en sus pensamientos mientras intentaba hallarle una pequeña pisca de logia a esta situación. Estaba muerta ella no debía estar viva, ¿!cómo siquiera es posible!? Acaso le había robado el cuerpo a Lapislázuli, esto es.

Poco probable.

Debía ser un sueño, eso es, esto es solo una pesadilla que ha durado demasiado, en cualquier momento me despertare. Un recuerdo la inundo. _En cualquier momento me despertare de esta pesadilla de esta oscuridad._ Sus propias palabras la traicionaron.

Ahora que la estática, había disminuido ¿cuánto tiempo pase en la oscuridad? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? si mal no recuerdo en la serie Lapislázuli paso siglos encerrada en el espejo ¿cuánto tiempo pase yo en su lugar? si tuviera un cuerpo tiritaría. Sabía que las gemas era una raza atemporal ya que no envejecían pero eso no quitaba el hecho que sentía el tiempo como humana y que perder la noción de este en un vacío infinito con un sonido de fondo que rompía su cordura no era algo bueno para ella. Maldito sonido.

Una prisión involuntaria solo por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado realmente me dio risa cuando analice el capítulo por primera vez. Ahora no estoy teniendo ganas de reír.

¿Soy yo o deberá haber estado haciendo algo ahora? no losé es como si se me escapara. Cuando deje de ver la serie los recuerdo se escapan pero hay están ¿acaso debería estar haciendo algo ahora?

No lo pienses tanto.

¡No lo sé! con certeza creo que estoy teniendo una crisis existencial en este momento.

-así que no funciono-su voz era elegante y firme. Una perla la gema de estatus más bajo en el mundo hogar o algo así realmente estoy teniendo un grabe caso de encaja los pensamientos.-era como temía los siglos tuvieron que haberla averiado irrevocablemente pero a un quieres conservarlo Steven siempre…

-no, está bien el espejo es genial siempre podre ocuparlo para mirarme en el –está bien, está bien calmate necesito pensar en esto, estoy seguro de que me acuerdo de algo, algo que tiene que ver con limones o limonada, esto demorara su tiempo. tengo sed.

Pase una semana intentando acordame de los hechos de la serie. Pero hey, sus vidas eran muy divertidas y perdía rápidamente la concentración con sus vivencias, pero lo bueno de todo esto era que me había acordado del poder de Lapislázuli el control de agua y sus estados, segundo dato era que debía haber escapado de este espejo haciéndome amigo del niño, tercero dato y el más importate era que Steven tomaba un vaso de agua toda las noches el cual dejaba en la repisa que estaba encima de mí lo cual me dio una idea que tenía relación con el cuarto punto, el control del agua resulto ser más fácil de lo que pensé casi demasiado, era natural pero a la vez muy débil necesitaba concentración extrema para solo mover una gota de agua.

Del vaso una gota se deslizo hacia la madera lentamente se deslizo hasta el final del marco del mueble y bajo lentamente hacia el segundo compartimiento, se deslizo por el techo del compartimiento y cayó encima de la gema azul trisada. Era constante y espere el momento perfecto para deslizar las gotas restantes de agua hasta mi lugar de encierro. La paranoia de ser descubierta y atrapada mantenía mi corazón al máximo mi nerviosismo al extremo y me había vuelto extremadamente paranoica, este pequeño intento de salir podía ser mi perdición pero en la historia de la humanidad siempre había sido victoria o muerte, lo pones todo en juego viendo los pros y contras. Y no planeaba quedame atrapada el resto de mi existencia o segunda vida en este espejo.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que la gemas de cristal se lo pasaban en sus misiones y el pequeño niño como era costumbre con su edad al poco tiempo perdió su interés en el simple espejo eso era bueno, mis planes ya estaban llegando a su resultado final, esta noche saldría de aquí y me largaría seria libre pero no sin antes tomar una compensación por esta prisión no deseada.

Aún recuerdo la habilidad más impresionante de Steven y mi estado de trisada.

La noche llego y mientras todos dormían, las constantes gotas de agua acumuladas en torno a la gema azul habían logrado llegar hasta el fondo donde estaba incrustada, con la presión costate del agua que a través de los días de trabajo habían logrado aflojar su prisión, con un sonido hueco la gema salió a medias del espejo, lentamente el agua envolvió la gema y la deslizo hasta la orilla donde cayó en el suelo.

La luz se proyectó atreves de su gema y al final todo parecía solidificarse a sus ojos, era un sensación surrealista, pero aquí estaba libre al fin y bueno a un tenia sed su plan de liberación a un podía aguardar un poco más.

De un salto bajo al comedor y reviso el refrigerador -jugo de naranja -espera ¿esa era su voz? o dios mío era demasiado tierna. Miro para todas partes notando la casa vacía, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna no había nadie a la vista - notice me senpai-se sonrojo, mi pequeño y sucio secreto.

Luego de buscar un vaso y ponerlo en la mesa vertió el jugo. Espera un segundo portavasos donde están. Silenciosamente abrió los muebles uno por uno asta encontrar el portavasos, gracias al mar y su incesante sonido que lograba encubrir los pequeños ruidos que hacían la bisagra de los muebles, luego de encontrar el portavasos y tomar su jugo se preparó para hacerse un emparedado de jamón -creo que había jamón de pavo y algo de pan -se sentó en uno de los asientos cerca de la mesa de la cocina y comió ociosamente el emparedado, estaba bien pero le faltaba mayonesa.

Bien era hora. Rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras y subió meticulosamente con los pies en puntillas como lo hacía para sorprender a su abuelo sin hacer ningún ruido hasta ponerse al frente de la cama del niño que dormía plácidamente. Si todo iba bien nadie se percataría de lo ocurrido y probablemente ella desaparecería para siempre de sus vidas. ¡Que alguien más mueva la trama! ella no lo iba a hacer. Extendió su mano con delicadeza y se concentró lentamente de la boca soñadora del niño un hilo de saliva salió levitando hacía la mano de lapislázuli.

Cuando tuvo suficiente creo una esfera con el líquido y se lo puso en su jema rota, que en sensaciones era como tener una herida abierta que no duele pero con la cual si puedes sentir todo hasta el más leve viento y el frio molesto. Pero por suerte era deliberadamente por poco fatal solo por poco. La luz apareció y las grietas se cerraron, sus ojos de espejo se volvieron normales sus habilidades se restauraron.

Si, ahora lentamente saldré de esta casa. Lentamente y de manera silenciosa se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, si tenía suerte estaría abierta y si no rompería una ventana y saldría de todas formas, lentamente giro la perilla y la puerta se abrió. Eso si la dejo algo perdida con sus pensamientos ¡Consíganse algo de seguridad esto no es Canadá! Lentamente cerró la puerta.

El frio aire salado inundo sus sentidos lentamente bajo las escaleras era libre y está viva esto era lo mejor que le había ocurrido.

¡Y lo mejor de todo esto, no estaba muerta y no era el infierno!

¿Esas son sandias? no es que ella fuera una experta en plantas pero podía apreciar los frutos que estaban delante de ella plantadas en la arena en un terreno salino ¿cómo es que siquiera habían salido en primer lugar? Bien no era su problema. Procedió a salir del jardín de sandias esquivando los frutos que por alguna razón tenían una forma vagamente humanoide parecían mirarla y ella estaba segura que uno le giño el ojo, rápidamente se escapó de la playa y se puso a caminar girando debes en cuando para mirar cómo se alejaba de la casa posicionada en la estatua gigante.

Ciudad playa era un ciudad turística con varios puesto de comida un puerto y un pequeño parque de atracciones, como se podía apreciar era una ciudad marítima hermosa para el verano y poco vista en el invierno. Sus calles iluminadas y limpias le daban un aire de historia romantizada.

La figura azul avanzo deliberadamente lenta mientras miraba el lugar. Bien ella estaba viva pero a la vez estaba en un lugar donde no debía estar, un mundo ficticio para ser más exacto ¿o no lo era? si ella estaba aquí eso significaba que este mundo no es ficticio ¿o ella era ficticia? y este mundo era el real. Que dolor de cabeza, bien concentrémoslo en lo más inmediato casa, comida y luz (internet) para obtener eso necesito un trabajo y una persona dispuesta contratar a una alienígena azul.

* * *

-así que dejame entender no tienes experiencia laboral anterior en otros empleos pero aun así quieres este trabajo -pregunto el hombre conocido como Sr. Sonrisas, realmente no era difícil de pensar qué clase de drogas consumía para siempre estar sonriente. Su experiencia le hablaba de que estas son las personas más peligrosas. -tu nombre es Ana verdad -su mirada se volvió mas intuitiva y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-si -respondí bastante incomoda, era mi nombre humana, cuando está viva en otra realidad. El samsara era como la inquisición española nunca esperada.

Entrecerró aún más sus ojos y pareció deliberara un poco en su silla-mm bien, estas contratadas.

Sí. Estiro rápidamente ambos brazos en señal de festejo.

-este será tu sueldo -Lapislázuli miro la hoja de pago, esto es muy poco, bajo sus brazos. Esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé.

* * *

 **Esta historia es un experimento que estoy haciendo, puede o no puede tener continuación.**

 **(Cuál es el peor lugar que puede existir un lugar donde no sepas que hora es solo sea oscuridad y nadie sepa sintonizar una emisora decente)**

 **Revisión.**


End file.
